Sun
by Mkatsi
Summary: Spike hears an answerphone message to Xander from another man.


Sun

Author: Mkatsi

Rating: U

Pairings: Spike/Xander

Feedback: Yes Please

Disclaimer: The boy's aint mine.

Distribution: Please ask and let me know where it's going.

Summary: Another man leaves a message for Xander and Spike hears it first. Angsty fluff

"Spike, talk to me, what is it?"

Xander was treated to cold silence, a thing more chilling from the blonde vampire than any words, or the usual snide comments.

"Spike…."

Xander didn't know what else to say he was at a total loss, it was killing him to see Spike hurt like this.

"Come on Spike please, please talk to me"

The vampire turned from the window he was staring out of, his back to Xander and walked away to shut himself in his bedroom….'his bedroom' thought the brunette, a place Spike hadn't slept, barley been in for over 5 months, now the door was locked against Xander and he was becoming more worried about Spike.

After almost a half hour of standing outside the vampire's door and pleading with him, Xander sighed and walked into the kitchenette, he decided that if Spike really wanted to be left alone he would have to honour that, Xander sighed again and scraped his hand through his hair, he turned to the cupboard to grab a glass and noticed the answering machine flashing a saved message, he pressed the button and turned again to fill the glass he had retrieved when the note began

"Hey, Xander, um, it's Dave here, listen I just wanna say I had a real great time the other night and well I know it was a bit forward but you were the only Alexander Harris in the SunnyD phone book so I just thought I'd call and see if you maybe wanted to you know, go out some time, I mean it looks like this week is going to be warm weather so maybe a picnic in the park? You know I'm starting to feel like a fool for talking to a machine so just call me back if you like hey? The number is-"

Xander cut of the machine with a shaking hand, the colour had drained from his face, he had almost completely forgotten about Dave, he and Xander had met at the Bronze three nights before, Spike had been patrolling with Buffy and insisted that Xander stay away from these particular demons and go have some fun, so he did, Dave had asked him to dance and after having stood alone by the bar for a whole half hour any company was welcome. It turned out that Dave was a good laugh and had a great knowledge of both architecture and comic books, Xander hadn't for one moment really thought any more about him though, he hadn't classed that as a date at all or even anything close, he wouldn't bother he knew Spike was all of anything he could ever want and one night of dancing wasn't going to change love.

But Spike had heard the message, thought it meant more, thought, Oh God.

Xander rushed to the door of his lover and knocked loudly,

"Spike come on please let me in let me explain oh god Spike I didn't know he took it like that I just danced with him and chatted and, gods Spike please-"

The brunette's babble was cut off by the opening of the door he was knocking on, Spike didn't even look him in the eye before turning back round to sit on the bed with his back to Xander.

"Spike- I, I don't know what to say I just- you know I love you right?"

No answer

"Spike, I do, I do love you it was just a dance and a chat, like I would with Willow, just please believe me-"

Again he was cut off, this time by a mumble from the dejected vampire

"Its not that"

"Spike I know that- wait what? What is it then, please baby I hate to see you like this"

Xander moved to sit on the bed behind the blonde and placed a hand on his shoulder, Spike turned is head and then his body away from the touch moving to lie down with his knees curled to his chest, he mumbled something which Xander couldn't comprehend

"What?"

The vampire visibly sighed and then resolutely sat up and turned to look his lover in the eyes.

"You should be with someone like him"

"…huh?"

"Like that Dave bloke"

"What Spike, no, why are you saying this, I thought, I thought you-"

"Xander, think about it, how can I give you anything like that"

"Like what? Like a picnic in the park, we did that just last-"

"A life in the sun Xander, a life in the sun"

"Spike I don't-"

"That's where you belong, in the sunshine with it glowing the same way you do, you shouldn't have to spend your life living like some monster or criminal slinking around in the dark"

"Spike stop, stop it, I know exactly where I belong- with you. Wherever and whenever it is you are, that's where I want to be, I get plenty of sunlight during the day with my job and all but this is where I get my glow Spike"

The vampire brought shining eyes to gaze into Xander's dark ones, both reflecting everything that words just couldn't express, as the tears began to slip silently down the blonde's face Xander took it softly in both hands gently wiping away a tear with his thumb before ducking to seal his lips in a tender kiss. He pulled back to look into the oceanic depths of those eyes then took Spike's hands and pulled him lightly to his feet,

"C'mon lets get to bed"

never letting go of his loose grip on his beloved's hands Xander began to tug them into the other room


End file.
